Tell Her This
by TowMondler
Summary: Chandler makes a mistake and tries to win Monica back
1. Tell Her This

~* Okay, so I recently heard this song and now am absolutely in love with it. It's by Del Amitri, and it's excellent, and I thought, my what a good Mondler fic this would make. And this is the first fic I've ever done in first person. It's Chandler's point of view. So please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks : ) ~*

Disclaimer: So as much I as I want to own both the characters and the song, that is never going to happen. I have come to grips with this, and have moved on. 

"I'm sorry," I say one more time to her. She shakes her head. She has every reason to shake her head. I was wrong. I was a jerk. Do I tell her this? No, because, as I've said, I'm a jerk. A jerk who doesn't think before he speaks. 

"I can't talk to you," she says and she is now pacing across my apartment. Her hand goes through her hair and she sighs for about the millionth time today and all I have to offer is I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry," I try again.

"I know, but it doesn't change anything," she says and turns to walk out the door. I have to stop her. I have to tell her not to go. My mouth goes dry and no words come out. She's pulling on her coat now. She's ready to leave. 

"Please don't go." Her dark hair falls into her face and she doesn't brush it out like she normally would. She just looks at me through the fallen piece of hair and I can see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Why should I stay?" It's a valid question. There is no reason for her to stay. But I can't formulate the words to tell her the reasons I think she should stay. I love her, that's the first reason. I need her, there's number two. But I know that if she wants to go, I should let her. I shouldn't try to stop her. I won't try to stop her. "Well?"

"I don't know exactly," I mumble lamely. I can never speak correctly when I'm around her. Something in my mind freezes when she walks into the room. She's beautiful, the most beautiful woman I've ever dated. Janice, ha, she wasn't half as gorgeous as Monica. Kathy? No, Monica's classier than Kathy ever was. She hasn't left yet. I suddenly realize that she's still there waiting for me to give her a compelling incentive to stay there with me. She's giving me a chance to explain. And my mind is blank. I can't form coherent sentences that sound convincing to even myself. She's too good for me. I've always known that. 

"Then I should go," she says and her hand is on the doorknob.

"Monica, I..." She waits patiently for me to finish. "I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"But you did," she whispers it so softly that I barely hear her. 

"I know. And that's why I can't think of a single Goddamn reason that you should stay here. If I was you I would have been out the door already. But I can tell you that as me, I'm very glad that you haven't gone yet." She shakes her head again. I can see an internal battle is waging inside her. Maybe that wasn't such a bad response on my part after all. She walks over to me and cups my face in her hands. She leans in and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodbye Chandler," she whispers and walks out of the apartment. 

__

Tell her not to go

I ain't holding on no more

Tell her something in my mind

freezes up from time to time

I tried calling over there. Rachel wouldn't tell me where she had gone. I think to her parents', but truth be told I don't think that it would be a good idea to call them. And not only because they scare the crap out of me, or at least her mother does. But I want to tell her not to cry. I want to explain my side of things. I want to tell her that I just got scared. I want to tell her if she ever needs me that all she has to do is call me. I realize that I now sound like a cheesy love song. God, the things she does to me. 

"Hey man," Joey comes into the apartment and automatically reaches for a beer. I raise my hand in response from my seat on the chair. I haven't gotten out of my sweats in the past two weeks, nor did I have any plans to. 

"Watcha watching?" I glance at the television. I never turned it on. I was watching a blank screen. 

"Apparently nothing," I mutter taking the remote and turning it on. 

"Want to come out with us tonight?"

"No thanks," I say. I try to give him a smile. Even I know that it's a pathetic one. 

"Sure?"

"Positive." I pause trying to phrase the question I want to ask just right in my head. I don't want to come off sounding too desperate. "Is Monica going out with you tonight?" Well, I don't care if I sound desperate or not. I want to know if she's okay.

"No." He doesn't elaborate. He leans back in his chair and watches the show I've turned on. 

"How is she?"

"She's okay, I guess." He shrugs. "Why don't you call her?"

"I don't know where she is."

"She's at Ross's." Then his eyes get wide as he realizes he wasn't supposed to tell me and claps his hand onto his forehead. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. They're going to kill me."

"Don't worry Joe, I won't squeal on you. Besides, I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to call over there. Ross might hurt me." Then we both laugh at the idea of Ross trying to hurt me. I hadn't laughed in awhile. It felt good to laugh. "No but seriously, I shouldn't." He nods. It's true I shouldn't call while Ross is there, but if they're all going out tonight then no one but her will be home, it'll be safe to call then. 

"All right, if you're sure that you don't want to come, I'm leaving."

"Okay, have fun." Joey nods and pauses just before leaving as if he wants to ask me once more if I want to go. He shakes his head and leaves and I am alone again in the apartment. 

__

Tell her not to cry

I just got scared that's all

Tell her I'll be by her side,

all she has to do is call

"Hello?" She answered the phone. Her voice sounds as sweet as it always does. All I want to do is to run to her and tell her that I would do anything for her. I want to hold her in my arms. 

"Monica?" I hear silence on the other end and I am afraid that she is going to hang up on me. "Please don't hang up."  
"Who told you that I was here?" 

"Does it matter?"

"I don't want to talk to you," she tells me.

"I know, but I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"What could you possibly have to say Chandler?"

"I'm sorry."

"You've said that already."

"But I really mean it Monica."

"Just like you meant it the last time and the time before that and the time before that?" 

"Mon...I...it wasn't what you thought."

"Then what was it? Because I saw a girl there and I saw you flirting and you kissed her, Chandler. You kissed her." It was true. Whether or not I initiated or not, it ended up in a kiss. The thing was that I didn't start it, she did. Her name was...God, I don't even remember her name. That's how little it meant to me. But it meant so much. It cost me so much. 

"Okay, but she kissed me first Monica," it was a lame try. 

"Well, that changes everything doesn't it?" Sarcasm, I know it well. I use it all the time, she's been around me too much. No, not nearly enough. She hasn't been around me nearly enough. I can hear her sigh on the other end of the line. I can hear her start to cry. I know that it's because of me that she's crying and that makes me want to bang my head against a wall, or something equally hard. 

"No, it doesn't change anything," I admit. "Things weren't going great between us and I....let her crush on me get out of hand." 

"So it's my fault that things weren't great between us?" She asks her voice struggling to keep even. 

"No. It wasn't your fault, or at least not completely," I can feel a headache coming on. 

"You know what Chandler? I really didn't need you calling today and telling me what went wrong in our relationship. You kissed another girl. Period. End of discussion." With that I hear the phone slam down and I get the dial tone. I sigh and slump back into my chair. That went well. 

__

Tell her the chips are down

I drank too much and shouted it aloud

Tell her something in my heart

Needs her more than even clowns

need the laughter of the crowd

I've always been afraid of commitment. I can't help it. I've never known a relationship that lasted. So why would I trust anything like marriage or anything that involved two people committing to each other? Look what happened to my parents. Cause they worked out so well. I wanted to explain this to Monica. I mean, she's known me forever, she should know, but she doesn't. Or at least, I think that she doesn't. I didn't mean to kiss that girl, I honestly didn't. I was telling the truth when I said that things between Monica and myself were less then par. Okay, we hadn't slept together in over two weeks. That for us, is a long time. That for any man is a long time. And then Lauren (her name was Lauren. I remembered her telling me that she was almost a Laura instead. I also remember being extremely bored), well she thought I was cute, and then one thing led to another and she kissed me. And as lips were meeting and I was committing the hugest mistake of my life, Monica walked into my office. She had wine in one hand and a key in the other to a hotel room in the Plaza. She wanted to surprise me, she had thought that it was a good way to start over again. The look in her eyes when she saw me. Betrayal, hurt, and anger all at once. 

"Monica!" I yelled in surprise pushing Lauren off me. "I can explain. I know this looks bad but..."

"Save it," she interrupted. She turned to Lauren and if looks could kill, well, Lauren would be six feet under and rotting. Then she stormed out of the building. I wanted to rationalize with her. It was just a kiss, I wanted to say. It wasn't as if I had slept with her. I wasn't Ross. But Rachel had explained to me Monica's point of view. 

"A kiss is worse," she said. 

"Why?'

"So many things happen in a kiss. You can fall in love with a kiss, you can lose a love with a kiss."

"To me, a kiss means nothing," I told her. 

"You're a guy though."

"Well, shouldn't Monica realize that?"

"Chandler, you hurt her. She's not going to be won over by telling her that she's upset over nothing. That'll just make her more upset." She had a point. It was also pointed out to me that I knew nothing about women. I tried writing a letter, but she sent it back. I tried calling, but she had Rachel answer the phone and if Rachel wasn't home, she screened her calls. Then she told me that she needed to think away from her apartment across the hall. 

"I can feel you in there, I can feel you everywhere," she told me. "I can't deal with it." So she packed up and went to Ross's. Not very far, but I didn't point that out. I was in enough trouble as it was. I was ready, I wanted to tell her. I was ready for commitment. It made me realize that I couldn't live without her. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid of any of it. But when I called, I couldn't manage to get those words out. My brain stopped and all I could say was that it was her fault that I had done it and besides, it hadn't been my fault that I kissed someone else. God, I'm such an asshole. 

__

Tell her what was wrong

I sometimes think too much

but say nothing at all

And tell her from this high terrain

I am ready now to fall

She went home the next day after I called. I guess she figured I knew where she was anyway. But it was okay. Because I had a plan. A foolproof plan on winning her heart. Okay, not so foolproof, but it had to work, because I couldn't lose her. Not on something so dumb as a kiss with a woman named Lauren or was it Laura? Oh what the hell, I forget. That's not the point. I was going to be a knight in shining armor, I was going to win or die trying. I got a book of quotes and began writing the ones about love out on tiny slips of paper. I talked Rachel into letting me into the apartment and began to leave them up everywhere. I left them on her pillows and taped to the mirror in the bathroom. In the book she was reading and in her dresser drawer, and in the kitchen all over the place. Then I took the two dozen roses I had bought and scattered the rose petals all over the bed and spelled out the words I'm sorry. 

Who wouldn't love me? 

I would win. I had to win. There was no way that she wouldn't love this. It was heartfelt, it was homemade, and had taken time and thought. It would work. It had to work. What if it didn't?

She would hate it. And then, by association, hate me.

Crap, crap, crap. I need to get back in there, I need to take them all down. She's going to hate it. Crap, she's home. There's no time to get in there and fix this. So I wait nervously by the door. I hear a knock and she's standing there in front of me. 

"How dare you!" She says and I cringe. She hated it. 

"I'm sorry," I say. 

"You didn't let me finish," and I can see for the first time, a glimmer of a grin on her face. "How dare you go into my panty drawer." Then she smiles. A beautiful smile. "I'll forgive you though." Those words are so perfect.

I'll forgive you.

"Seriously?"

"That was really sweet Chandler," and she leans in and kisses me. I am euphoric. Then she pulls away. "This doesn't fix everything." 

"I know."

"I mean we have to still work on the trust issue and communication..."

"I know." I interrupt her with another kiss. 

"Want to know my favorite quote?" She asks breathlessly. 

"Which one?" I ask. 

"'In love there is no simple fix. Sometimes you just have to hang on...and lead with your heart,'" she quotes.

" _The_ _Wonder Years_," I say placing it. 

"It was a good one," she says. "But it wasn't the one that made me come over here." 

"Then by all means which one was it?"

"It was the one in my panty drawer," she says mischievously. "Gandhi. 'The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is an attribute of the strong.'" She pauses. "You know I hate to think I'm weak at all." I laugh and kiss her again. It feels so good, so right. 

"Monica?" I whisper. 

"Yes?" It was time to tell her everything that I needed to tell her. 

"All I want to do for the rest of my life is kiss you," I say honestly. "I want you to stay here forever. And I'm sorry that sometimes I don't always say the right thing or do the right thing, but I'll try. I'll try so hard." She's crying now. I didn't mean to make her cry. Oh God, I'm such a screw up. 

"Chandler, that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." And with that she pulls my arm and pulls me towards the bedroom which shuts with a resounding thud.

__

Tell her not to go

I ain't holding on no more

Tell her nothing if not this

all I want to do is kiss her

Tell her something in my mind

Freezes up from time to time

~* Ahhh! I love that song!!!!! Okay, please review, because I think that I might write a second chapter picking up with Monica's point of view. But only if you think that it's worth continuing, or want to see it continued. Okay, I'm done rambling now. Review! ~*


	2. Question

~* Because you all are fabulous reviewers, and I'm having the most fantastic week ever, here is the second chapter set in Monica's point of view. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it up, my week was fantastic, but extremely busy. So here you go, and please review. The song, which is great by the way, is by The Old 97's. Please review again!*~

Disclaimer: So the characters aren't mine, so what? I'll put them back as soon as I'm done playing.

I forgave him. I did. And I don't regret it, because I love him. I love him. It's been so hard to say it, for both of us, but I love him, and he loves me. Even after the many times he has told me it, I still get butterflies in my stomach. Just last night, he told me and my heart flipped. He said,

"Monica, I love you." Just like that. That simple. As if those were the easiest words in the universe to say: I love you. I can tell you, as the receiver of those words, that those words are the most beautiful words to hear in the English language. In any language! J'ai adore. That's all I remember from my four years of French. Wait no, I also remember Je ne sais pas. Which is "I don't know." That's what is running through my head now. I don't know. I don't know how to explain how I love him, and how he makes me feel. I don't know if we'll work, and I don't know if we're going to be together forever. I do know that I'll love him forever. As cliched as that sounds, I will. He is lying next to me and snoring, he claims that he doesn't snore, that I am the one who snores, but he is as loud as a buzz saw at night. I giggle as I reach over and place my arms around him. Instinctively, he pulls me closer. What was I thinking when I thought that I could live without him? I was crazy, I can't live without him, I can't function without him. 

"Mon?" I woke him up. Oops. But I can't say that I'm not glad that he's up. I can't sleep, and when I can't sleep, I like to have company.

"Hey."

"What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep."

"Do you want me to make some warm milk?" Do you see why I love this adorable man, even if he snores, and his breath is pretty stinky when he's awoken in the middle of the night. 

"You don't know how to."

"How hard can it be?" He props himself onto his elbow and looks at me. "I just stick it in a pot and warm it up." I giggle again. 

"Okay." He yawns and throws his legs over the side of the bed and kisses me on the forehead before leaving the bedroom. Warm milk. The idea honestly always repulsed me, but maybe it's good. Who knows?

"Monica?" I hear and I get out of bed cursing the cold as I slip on my robe and slippers.

"Yeah?" I walk out into the living room and smile at him.

"We have a problem on the milk," his face holds a small grin. 

"What?"

"We don't have any." I laugh. 

"Okay, then," I say. "No milk." He comes over and places his arms around my waist.

"I have an idea of how to tire you out," he whispers into my ear. My eyes widen and I smile. See why I love this man?

__

She woke from a dream

her head was on fire

why was he so nervous?

He left a note on the table. I found it when I came in from work. It was in his distinct handwriting asking me to meet him at the park. I grabbed my jacket and walked down to Central Park. I walked to the entrance nearest to our apartment and find him sitting on a bench. 

"Hey," he says as I walk closer.

"Hey."

"Took you long enough," he teases standing up. 

"I was at a little thing called work," I respond rocking back and forth. "So what's up? Why the park?" I cross my arms and look around. He pulls out a blanket and a bottle of wine and takes my hand. 

"I thought we might have a little picnic," he says and I see the basket sitting under the bench which I grab for him and he picks a spot under a tree. It's a beautiful fall day. I love fall, I do. It's by far my favorite season of the year, with all the trees changing colors. Ross told me that fall is depressing because it only leads to winter, and that spring is the better season because it's a time for renewal and growth. I suppose he has a point, but I didn't tell him that, because it doesn't make me love fall any less. Especially New York in the fall; New York in the fall is gorgeous. It makes you really glad to be a New Yorker when Central Park turns all shades of reds, yellows, and oranges. We sit under the tree and I look into the basket and begin pulling out food and placing it on the blanket beside us. 

"What's the occasion?" I ask as he pours wine into my glass. 

"Can't I just take my beautiful girlfriend to the park?" He's buttering me up. That's a sure sign that he has done something wrong.

"What'd you do?" He laughs.

"Nothing, I haven't done anything wrong," he assures me. I breathe a sigh of relief. I should trust him wholeheartedly, but I can't. I just can't. Ever since he kissed that girl. What was her name? Something ugly. Laura? No, that wasn't it. Lauren. I hate that name. Well, I used to love it, but now it's tainted. I can't ever name my daughter that. So I don't trust him completely, but I'm working on it. 

"So why are we here?"

"Just because." I hate that answer. I think that people should have real answers and not stupid ones like because. I keep my mouth shut, though, I wouldn't want to ruin this perfect picnic. And maybe I can live with because. No, definitely can't. 

"Because why?"

"Monica, it'll all be revealed with time."

"But I want to know now." I'm impatient, I always have been. I thought he would get mad, and we'd fight and once again I would have ruined a perfectly peaceful moment. Like the time he was moving in with me and I was all upset because Rachel was gone, and everything was changing, and he hugged me and I was safe and happy in his arms and change wasn't so scary after all. And then I saw the dog. That ugly white, porcelain dog that Joey had bought for some unknown reason. And I ruined the moment by asking why it was there, and then we fought over where to put it, but he complied and placed it outside just to please me. But today he just laughed. 

"Mon. I have a good reason, you just need to trust me." There's that awful "T" word again. 

"Okay," I concede and he smiles gratefully at me. 

__

He took her to the park

she crossed her arms

and lowered her eyes down

"How about some desert?" He asks as he stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get us some ice cream. I'll be right back," he calls as he jogs away. I sigh and look around at the people in the park. There is a little girl and her father playing in the sandbox about fifteen feet away. They look so happy. The little girl giggles and throws the sand in the air.

"Now, now Emma," he admonishes. Emma. That's the name that I've always wanted to name my daughter. Emma Grace. Maybe it is a sign. Then again I don't believe in signs, Chandler does. Which shocks the crap out of me, I got to tell you. I wouldn't have pegged him for a signs kind of guy, but he does. He told me once that he believed in fate and that everything happens for a reason. He also believes that his one pair of underwear is lucky. Just when you think that you know someone they go and shock you. 

"Daddy! Swing now," the little girl, Emma, runs toward where I am sitting. I glace behind me to see the swings are to my left. 

"Emma, wait up," he yells as he comes after her. She stops short in front of me.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Hi," I smile back at her.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Monica, and yours?" 

"Emma."

"That's a very pretty name." The father has caught up by now.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"No, it's okay," I tell him.

"Why are you eating by yourself?" Emma asks.

"Emma," he chides. I just laugh.

"I was eating with someone, but he went to go get us ice cream," I explain to her. 

"It's too cold for ice cream," Emma points out. Both her father and I laugh and I see Chandler approaching. 

"Come on Emma," the father scoops her up in his arms. 

"Bye Emma."

"Bye Monica," she calls as they walk away. Chandler grins and sits down on the blanket. He hands one of the cones to me. I look at it and then look back up at him and then back down at the ice cream again. Instead of a cherry, there sits a gorgeous diamond ring. 

__

someday somebody's gonna ask you

a question that you should say yes to

once in your life

maybe tonight, I've got a question for you

"Monica? Will you marry me?" He asks. I feel the tears well up in my eyes and begin to tumble out. I had no idea he was going to do this. I pride myself on knowing exactly what he is doing and going to do, what everyone is doing or going to do, and I completely missed this one. 

"Oh Mon, I'm sorry I didn't mean to...you don't have to....it's okay," he stutters.

"No," I say.

"No? Okay. That's fine, I just thought...."

"Chandler," I laugh. "Stop. No, I'm crying because I'm happy. Yes, I will marry you."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Sure."

"Positive?"

"Chandler, I'm sure." He laughs and kisses me. Then he kisses my cheeks where the tears are still falling furiously. So this is what this feels like. This is what it feels like to be completely, 100 percent happy. He takes the ring out of the ice cream and wipes it off before slipping it onto my finger.

"Perfect fit," he whispers as he holds me close to him.

"Perfect," I repeat. Perfect. Well, not entirely perfect, but close enough. I love him. He loves me. No amount of Laura's or whatever her name was, or Richard's can ever change that. And I trust him. It just hit me, like in the cartoons when the light bulb lights up above the character's head? That was me. I trusted him. I really, honestly did, and I had the sudden realization that he would never hurt me on purpose again. 

"Monica," he whispers.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Perfect. 

__

she had no idea

she started to cry

she said in a good way

We gather the picnic things and start back to home. He takes my hand in his and I smile at him. It's early evening now and the sun is starting to set. This is my favorite time of the day, another thing that my brother tries to argue with me about. But I love this time. The Irish call it the gloaming. I love that word. The gloaming. My grandmother always used to say it was the time when the heavens met the earth. 

"The sun is setting," he whispers. "It's the gloaming." I glance at him in surprise.

"What did you say?"

"It's the gloaming, that's what the Irish call it," he smiles at me.

"I know," I reply. "I just..." Maybe it was a sign, maybe I believe in signs, maybe this means that we'll work. 

"I want to watch all my sunsets with you," he says. I have the sudden image in my head of us sitting on a porch watching the sunset together. I giggle and kiss him. 

"Yes." I look down at my hand where my ring is now place. It sparkles and gleams in the disappearing light of the sun. 

"Are you happy?" He asks.

"Yes," I don't even have to think about it. Yes. I am happy. This is what I've always wanted. A marriage to a man who loves me. It was the thing that I would dream about when I was seven and eating my seventh helping of Twinkies. And this was exactly how I had imagined it. We arrive back at the apartment building and he pulls out his keys and opens the door for me. We laugh as we walk up the stairs and find Rachel and Joey leaving. 

"Hey," they both say at the same time. 

"Where were you guys?" Rachel asks. 

"At the park," I tell her. "We had a picnic." My left hand is still tucked in Chandler's and neither of us makes a move to show them the ring. It's just ours, and we both want to keep it that way, at least for now.

"Was it nice?" Joey asks.

"It was wonderful," Chandler answers.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Dinner, do you want to come?" Rachel asks.

"No thanks," Chandler replies. "We'll see you guys later." 

"Okay, bye," they both leave and we enter the apartment. 

__

he took her by the hand

and walked her back home

and they took the long way

I can hear the traffic below as we lie in bed that night. He's sleeping and I can't sleep again. I keep studying my ring and pinching myself to make sure that this isn't some dream that I'll suddenly wake up from and it'll all be a big mistake. He didn't really propose, that I'm lying here alone. But he did, and he's here next to me and everything is right in the world. We'll tell everyone tomorrow the big news. I can only imagine my mother's reaction when I tell her that I am marrying the boy who hates Thanksgiving. A thought hits me. 

I don't care.

I'm getting married. To Chandler. I'm getting married to Chandler. 

It's fantastic. It's wonderful. It's amazing. 

"Can't you sleep again?" His voice breaks my thoughts and I turn to him. 

"Nope," I say. 

"Do you want me to make you that warm milk now?"

"We never bought any milk," I point out. 

"I'll run down to the store and get some," he offers.

"It's three in the morning."

"So?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you though." I kiss him. He rubs his hand along my arm. 

"Okay."

"Okay," I repeat.

"Try to go to sleep though," he tells me.

"I can't."

"Count sheep."

"I don't like sheep."

"How can you not like sheep?"

"I just don't."

"What animal do you like?" I think about this for a moment.

"Dogs."

"Count dogs then."

"Why are dogs jumping over a fence?"

"Why are sheep? Dogs make a little more sense," he argues.

"Why?"

"Because they're trying to escape."

"From what?"

"I don't know, Monica, go to sleep." He hits me with a pillow and I giggle and move closer to him.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he whispers back. "But if you don't shut up and let me sleep I will move to Canada."

"Why Canada?"

"Goodnight Monica." 

"Okay." I smile in the dark as he shuts his eyes. I look at my hand one more time before closing my eyes and imaging dogs jumping a fence. 

__

someday somebody's gonna ask you

a question that you should say yes to

once in your life

baby tonight, I've got a question for you

~* I hoped that you liked it. Drop me a note and tell me what you thought. It's real easy, you just press the button and say, "Howdy. This was (insert adjective)." Thanks!~*


End file.
